


V temném koutě

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Overdosing, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miloval jsem tě. A ty jsi odešel. Nechal jsi mě napospas mým démonům. A já to vzdal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	V temném koutě

 

 

****

 

 

_Ever since I was born_  
 _I've been trained to serve you_  
  
 _Hug me till you drug me honey_  
 _Kiss me till I'm in a coma_  
  
 _Am I not all you dreamed I would be?*_ ****  
  
  


Na první pohled se tenhle byt zdál být opuštěný. Mohlo by to tak být.

Podle usazeného prachu. Podle lezavé zimy, která se vám dostávala pod kůži. Přes špinavé okno sem dopadalo mdlé světlo.

Poslední světlo letošního roku.

Za pár hodin přijde nový. Někdo tvrdí, že má být zlomový. Že se ve světě něco stane. Že má být výjimečný. 

Člověka v zašlém koutě tohle vážně nezajímá. Seděl tu už nespočet hodin. Hlavu měl zvrácenou dozadu a díval se na strop. Počítal každé zrnko prachu, které jeho roztěkané oči dokázaly zahlédnout. Na malou chvíli je zavřel a naslouchal zvukům domu.

Slyšel svou domácí, jak chodí dole v kuchyni. Nejspíš si vařila večerní čaj. Za chvíli usedne k malé televizi a nakonec začátek nového roku zaspí.

_Záviděl jí…_

Přiložil si unavené ruce k uším a zatlačil. Všechny ty zvuky! Dráždily ho! Pevně stiskl zuby a prudce vydechl. Chtělo se mu řvát. Ale nechtěl přivolat paní Hudsonovou. Chytil se za vlasy a možná jich pár vytrhl.

_Chtěl být sám…_

A přesto. Tak moc toužil po  _jeho_  společnosti.

Hmátl rukou před sebe. Bezděčně se usmál. Viděl ho. Mdlou a smutnou vzpomínku někoho, koho  _miloval._  Kdo odešel. Za svým životem. S někým jiným. A jeho tu nechal… opustil ho tak, jako Sherlock kdysi opustil jeho.

„Je to snad odplata, Johne?“ tichounce šeptaná slova. Bolest. Zoufalství.  _Vztek._

Sklonil hlavu. Přitáhl si kolena k hrudi. Opřel se o ně a vzpomínal. Na den, kdy John odešel. Kdy ho Sherlock pevně držel za ruku.  _Nepustím!_

Poprvé v životě prosil. „Neodcházej…“  _Prosím! Nedopusť… nesmíš…_  „Miluji tě!“

Přesto skončil na téhle špínou zanesené podlaze. Jsou to už týdny, kdy nikoho neviděl. Kdy se nikdo nezajímal. Dny, kdy naposledy pozřel jídlo. Jeho tělo k životu potřebovalo jen jednu věc.

Vyhrnul si rukávy své kdysi bílé košile. V šeru nahmatal malou stříkačku. Chvíli si ji jen tak prohlížel.

_Tak jsme tu zase spolu? Ty zrádná krásko. Ty iluze šťastného života!_

Znovu ten malý nástroj smrti položil na zem. Věděl, že potřeboval svou dávku. Chvěl se. Bylo mu špatně od žaludku. Ale taky věděl, že mu zásoby brzy dojdou. A neměl sílu si sehnat další. Proč taky? Proč by se měl namáhat?

_Ty musíš, Sherlocku. Jen takhle můžeš být s ním!_

Dotýkat se jeho dokonalé tváře.

Líbat jeho ústa.

Milovat.

Toužit.

„Už nemůžu, Johne. Odpusť…“

Vezme do ruky malou lahvičku. Do injekční stříkačky nasaje celý její obsah.

 _Moje zlatá cesta, Johne._ Nevesele se zasměje.

Zkušenými prsty utahuje gumu. Chvíli čeká, až naběhne žíla. Takhle to bude rychlé. Možná i bezbolestné. Co by Sherlock dál za malou možnost cokoliv cítit. Klidně i bolest!  _Cokoliv fyzického…_

Možná neměl rád lidi okolo sebe. Možná byl až příliš výstřední. Sobec. Ale nikdy…  _nikdy_  nechtěl umírat sám.

Podíval se k zavřeným dveřím. Dnes nepřijde. Tak jako nepřišel včera. Tak jako nepřišel před měsícem.

„Sbohem, doktore Watsone,“ zašeptá. V hlase není žádná emoce. Všechna láska se vytratila.  _Mohl jsem tě milovat. Umřel jsem pro tebe. Vrátil jsem se pro tebe. I to ti bylo málo… A když umřu teď. Budeš konečně šťastný?_

Špička jehly zajíždí do kůže až moc snadno. Zavře oči. A poslední co vidí je on. Jak sedí naproti. Drží ho za ruku. Poslední úsměv. Poslední zatřepotání víček.

_Sbohem…_

  
  


 

*Pendulum, Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Někdy milujeme příliš moc.


End file.
